flaming_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skree
Skree is a 119-year-old Drow elf and one of the main heroes of the story. They ran away from home for unknown reasons and served as a pirate underling on a ship with Klip until the High Tide attacked them and killed almost everyone in the battle. Skree does not identify as male or female, and prefers to just be Skree. There doesn't seem to be any deep reason for this- rather, it's simply a personal preference. They are the leader of Attack Squad A and was planned to be the original captain, but they lost a duel to Nox. Appearance Skree is about five feet tall and has a rather scrawny figure. Their white hair is thick and long, reaching down to their lower back. They have a scratchy voice and a little bit of an underbite, and they wear a Fusion Stone amulet around their neck that summons a Kraken when used. They like to wear tight-fitting clothes and boots, including a leather jacket they sometimes use as "leather armor". Personality Skree has a firey and impulsive personality. They're typically the first person to jump into action or react to something unexpected, and can get into trouble as a result. They don't have much of a filter, so they can come across as blunt or rude in certain situations. If Skree finds someone attractive, they will be sure to loudly and awkwardly let them know. This can be used as an advantage along with their androgynous appearance, and they have been known on occasion to seduce people of either sex, sometimes in exchange for gold. Despite being so mischievous, Skree is actually very emotional and refuses to harm those they deem innocent. In addition, they actually flirt much less with those that they're actually interested in- any true romantic interest towards them is reacted to shyly. Relationships Klip Klip is Skree's best friend. They first met as crewmates on another ship, shortly before the story began. At this time, they were both little more than lackeys. At some point, however, Skree acquired their Fusion Stone amulet and saved Klip's life. Whether or not these events were related is currently unknown, but afterwards, Klip swore a life debt to his friend, and the two have travelled together since. The High Tide later raided their ship, destroying it and attempting to slaughter everyone. Skree fought back by summoning the Kraken, but things got chaotic after that. Some High Tide members were defeated, but the monster destroyed everything in its path, sinking their ship. There is no way to determine how many casualties were technically Skree's fault. Them and Klip are the only known survivors from their old crew. Nowadays, they still get along very well, pairing up for missions on occasion. Skree likes to be carried on Klip's back, and the two often gossip about Flausse and other crewmates. Clyde After Henzor convinced Clyde to join the crew, Skree quickly became curious about him and would often ask how he was doing. They still check in on him often to see how he is doing. Skree is aware of Clyde's crush on them and feels the same way- although, they're too flustered to make it official at the moment. When in crowded areas, they often hold hands. They were the first to explore much of Flausse's ship together, and even found the magic bathroom portal. Skree feels comfortable talking to Clyde about homesickness, which they can both relate to. They blush whenever he rushes to defend them in combat or says something naively blunt about their relationship. Skree would do anything to protect him, as he gives them a lot of hope in what they're fighting for, as well. Nox Skree and Nox's relationship is complicated, to say the least. From the very beginning, they've been very competitive- one might even call them rivals. Category:Characters Category:Flaming Friends Category:Elves Category:Drow Category:Player Characters Category:Nonbinary